Once Upon A Time
by MsRiley77
Summary: Kathy & Scott Once upon a time can happen anytime. (Short Story based on Eden Hall RPG)


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mighty Ducks…I wish I did. However, I do own Kathy Linton. I must credit Meme in part for this story because it is based on an RPG conversation between her character and mine.

Kathy Linton put away her tennis racquets and grabbed her jacket as she followed Scott "Scooter" Vanderbilt off the Eden Hall tennis court. She had just finished giving Scott a tennis lesson and the pair of friends were headed back to the dorms. Kathy used to date Scott's best friend, Rick Riley, but the two had only become friends recently. She wasn't opposed to being more than friends, lord knows the two flirted enough, but he was currently dating Andie Malito so all chances of anything happening remained fantasies in her mind.

"I say we go for a swim." Scott said casting a glance through the chain linked fence that guarded the Eden Hall pool.

Before Kathy could answer him she found herself off the ground and over his shoulder.

"Are you insane!" Kathy shrieked.

"Possibly yes." He said seriously as he opened the gate.

Although she was slightly amused by the whole situation Kathy pounded on his back with her fists.

"Let me down!" She shouted with a laugh.

Scott flipped her around and held in his arms like she was a bride going over the threshold.

"You don't want to take a dip?" He said with a chuckle.

Kathy quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's September in Minnesota. Who the hell wants to take a dip?" She asked.

He laughed. "Good point. I guess I'll resist the urge to throw you in."

Kathy put on her best pout. "I'm making the face Scott, this is serious business."

"Alright, alright." He said and gave her nose a quick kiss. "No pool."

She straightened her shirt as he put her back on the ground and secretly smiled at the kiss.

"Thank you." She said. "Besides I would have dragged you in there with me."

"I fully intended on jumping in, holding you." He said with a smile.

She smiled back. "I'm sure you did." Kathy quickly glanced at the pool and then back at Scott. "Want to throw caution to the wind and just do it?"

He pulled at her shirt. "Does this get see through when it's wet? I'd hate to have you walk around like that."

"I'm sure you'd be complaining about that." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey!" He remarked. "That's not fair. I'm a gentleman."

She laughed. "Terribly sorry to have offended you. Besides I have my jacket if necessary."

"Then let's do it." He said taking her hand and leading her to the edge of the pool.

Kathy felt a chill go through her spine that had nothing to do with the cool weather as she laced her fingers through his. "Okay, ready? 1, 2, 3!"

"Go!" He shouted.

The pair jumped in hand-in-hand into the clear blue water.

Kathy popped back up first. "Want to know a secret?" She asked.

"Huh?" He questioned as he resurfaced.

"Okay, don't laugh." She said as she pushed his hair out of his face. "But this is probably the most rebellious thing I've ever done."

He moved towards her and rested his arms around her waist. "Really? Wow." He remarked.

Kathy wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his shoulder. "I'm such a straight edge." She mumbled.

"I'm not much worse actually." He said with a chuckle. "But I've done worse than jump in a pool."

"Oh really?" she asked with a smile. "Care to share?"

Scott leaned in and kissed her softly, and although Kathy was slightly surprised by the kiss, it wasn't at all unwelcome and she responded eagerly.

"I've cheated on my girlfriend." He said as they broke apart.

Kathy chewed on her lip. "Yeah, that is pretty rebellious."

"Could get me in a bit of trouble." He responded.

Kathy nodded. "I would imagine. Do you umm...regret that?" She asked.

Scott shook his head. "It was rather nice." He said and then let out a sigh. "But ask me again, if Andie tries to kill me."

Kathy smiled. "Oh good...well the first part...the second part not so much."

He let out a small laugh. "How about you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't regret it for a second."

And right at that moment Kathy knew her life was going to change. She wasn't sure how, and she wasn't sure if it was going to be for the better or the worst, but she was ready to find out.


End file.
